fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sawyer is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Adams residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Pinocchio and Sunni Gummi were supposed to be getting Sawyer from Danny Cat's house as a favor from Captain Phoebus, but were distracted because Sunni had been playing video games and Pinocchio had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Sunni as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Pinocchio as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Sunni with a glare. She went back to her game and Pinocchio ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Sawyer slammed the door hard and glared at Pinocchio and Sunni. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Pinocchio noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Pinocchio, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Phoebus, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Sawyer, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Sawyer, shivering with angry tears. Phoebus gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Pinocchio and Sunni, who did not notice him. "Pinocchio! Sunni!" he shouted. Pinocchio and Sunni did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Pinocchio. "Hey!" said Pinocchio as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Sunni gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Phoebus gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Sawyer." Sawyer nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Sunni. Phoebus rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you little clod!" said Sawyer. "Shh!" Phoebus shooshed her. He looked back at Pinocchio and Sunni. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Danny's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Sunni..." Pinocchio started, scowling at Sunni. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Phoebus finished. "Pinocchio!" Sunni snapped, glaring at Pinocchio. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Sawyer. "Well," said Phoebus, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Pinocchio grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Sunni. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Pinocchio. "I'm supposed to meet Jiminy Cricket at the amusement park." "You're as evil as Duke Igthorn!" shouted Sunni angrily. "Both of you apologize to Sawyer and go upstairs." said Phoebus sternly. Pinocchio and Sunni had no choice. Before they passed Sawyer, they stopped. "Sorry." said Pinocchio. "I'm sorry." said Sunni. Sawyer said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Pinocchio and Sunni proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Sawyer, Sawyer," said Phoebus. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Sawyer nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet